


Costume Catastrophe

by AllYourFavesAreAce



Series: Director Ennoshita [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: haikyuu!! fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllYourFavesAreAce/pseuds/AllYourFavesAreAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita Week Day 1: Movies</p>
<p>Ennoshita makes his second movie, Akaashi babysits his captain, and Kuroo and Oikawa take another shot at stardom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Catastrophe

          Despite his physical exhaustion, Ennoshita still couldn’t sleep. He can feel the familiar ache that accompanies a training camp; his muscles sore from all the practice matches, penalties, and individual training. His body screamed for the release of sleep but his mind remains restless.

          Surrounded by the taunting snores of his teammates, Ennoshita decides to abandon his attempts at sleep. Peeling away his blanket and trying not to wake Nishinoya and Kinoshita on either side of him, he approaches his bag to grab his notebook.

          He exits the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and sets off in search of a quiet place to write.

          He finds an empty classroom not in use by any of the other schools’ teams. He enters, turns on the light, and takes a seat at a desk by the door.

          Opening his notebook, he stares at the current page of his script, stuck on how the story should proceed from this point. He runs a hand through his hair before writing out a few lines, only to cross them out a few moments later.

          He taps the end of the pen against his cheek until finally, decent inspiration strikes him and he begins frantically writing it down. While focused on his writing, he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening behind him and only noticed when he heard someone softly clear their throat to get his attention.

          He jumped slightly at the unexpected sound and turned to face the room’s new occupant.

          Fukurodani’s setter, Akaashi, stood in the doorway looking at Ennoshita with a curious expression. Ennoshita hadn’t talked to him much, only introducing themselves and exchanging the occasional greeting between matches. Despite that, from what he had seen from Akaashi’s team interactions and more so in how he handled his wild captain, Ennoshita thought they might be somewhat similar.

          Finally, Akaashi spoke, “I was on my way back from the bathroom when I noticed the light on. What are you doing staying up so late? There’s more practice in the morning after all.”

          “Oh, um. I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d just find someplace quiet to work on my screenplay. No point in letting the time go to waste, right?” He picked up his notebook and waved it a bit as he spoke.

          Akaashi eyed the notebook in his hand before asking, “Wouldn’t you normally use a computer to type up a script?”

          Ennoshita scratches his cheek with one finger, feeling self-conscious. “Well, you see, my parents would kill me if I brought my laptop to the training camp and something happened to it. With how rowdy my teammates get, that’s just a disaster waiting to happen.”

          Ennoshita shrugs. “Besides, I like handwriting the first draft. There’s something about putting a pen to paper that’s really relaxing to me.”

          Akaashi approaches Ennoshita, pulling a chair up to his desk and sitting down before saying, “You know, I heard about your last project from Kuroo-san and Kenma-san; they both said they had a lot of fun helping out. Bokuto-san was very jealous and complained a whole week afterwards.”

          Akaashi sighs deeply. “I hate to ask this of you, Ennoshita-san, especially when we haven’t talked much, but do you think you could find a part for him in your next film?”

          Akaashi must have been worried about Ennoshita’s response because he quickly adds, “Of course, I’d come along to help manage him if that would be alright. I’m also somewhat familiar with cameras so I could assist with that while I’m there.”

          Ennoshita considers the offer for a moment, eyeing his barely started script.

          “I actually might have a role that would suit him in this one, but I’ve still got to finish the script so it will be some time before it goes into production.”

          “Thank you.” Akaashi mutters. “I apologize for being so forward but last time Bokuto-san gave me a headache and I want to avoid that from happening again. I would also like to apologize in advance for any trouble Bokuto-san may likely cause.”

          Ennoshita waves off his apology, saying, “I’m used to trouble every day, but I would certainly appreciate a hand in keeping everything under control.”

          “Of course,” Akaashi says, standing up. “I should get back to bed but I’ll leave you my number so you can contact me when a timeframe is figured out.”

          Ennoshita passes Akaashi his pen and he quickly scribbles his number on the margin. He wishes Ennoshita a good night and exits the classroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

\------------------------------

          When he opens the door to the room Fukurodani is staying in, Bokuto is sitting upright on his futon.

          “Hey Akaashi, where’d you go?” he whispers. Or what Akaashi assumes is a whisper for him. Bokuto is always louder than everyone else. Even, asleep, his snores seem loud enough to shake the room.

          “I went to use the bathroom.” Akaashi says softly, moving back to his futon next to Bokuto’s so they could speak quietly without disturbing the others.

          “But what took you so long? I noticed you were gone and you didn’t come back for a while. I was about to wake the others up to go search for you.”

          “Good thing I came back when I did.” Akaashi says, pulling his blanket to his chest as he lay down. “No one would thank you for waking them up so late at night for something so trivial. I took so long getting back because I ran into Ennoshita-san in one of the classrooms and we spoke for a few minutes.”

          Even in the dark room, Akaashi could see Bokuto struggling to remember who exactly Ennoshita was, despite his best attempts to hide it.

          “Ennoshita-san.” He repeats. “The Karasuno second year that had Kuroo-san and Kenma-san help with his short film.”

          Bokuto visibly perks up at the mention of the short films.

          “Oh, him! Did you tell him he should use me as an actor? That I’d be amazing?”

          “Actually, I told him you’d be trouble.”

          Bokuto pouts. “Akaashiii, you’re supposed to help me out.” He whines.

          “Well, he agreed despite my warning but I’ll be there to make sure you don’t get into trouble.”

          Bokuto smiles widely. “Thanks, Akaashi!” he says, volume rising slightly.

          Akaashi shushes him and rolls onto his side. “Go to sleep, Bokuto-san,” he says before closing his eyes

 

          A few weeks later, Akaashi receives a message from Ennoshita. In the message, he says he finished the script and would be sending him a copy for Bokuto to study along with a schedule of how production would be proceeding. Actual filming would begin in about a month, after Ennoshita finished casting and gathering the necessary props and costumes.

 

          When the day of filming finally arrives, Akaashi is up and out of the house early enough to meet Bokuto at his house to make sure he’s ready.

          After reminding Bokuto to grab his wallet so he can pay for his train ticket, they set off for the station.

          It’s still very early on a Sunday morning when they arrive, so there are not very many people at the station. Akaashi expected the place to be essentially deserted. He did not expect to see Kuroo followed by a hyper-looking Lev approaching them.

          “Hey, I’m glad we caught you two,” Kuroo says once they had exchanged sleepy greetings.

          “What exactly are you two doing here, if I may ask?” Akaashi inquires.

          “Same as you. Sorta.” Kuroo yawns widely before continuing. “A few weeks back, Kenma got a message from the shrimp. He said his senpai was wondering if he could ask Lev to act in his next project.”

          “Oh, are you helping too, bro?” Bokuto interjects excitedly, bouncing in place a little at Akaashi’s side.

          “Ah, no. I’ve got, uh, other things to do. I just tagged along to ask you, Akaashi, if it wouldn’t be too much more trouble to watch out for Lev in addition to Bokuto.”

          “C’mon, man. It’s not cool to insult me while I’m standing right here,” Bokuto complains.

          “Oh, so it’s okay to do it as long as you’re not around?”

          Akaashi remains silent as Bokuto makes a grab for Kuroo in an attempt to wrestle an apology from him. He thinks Kuroo is acting a bit strange but he decides to ignore it.

          “Alright,” he finally says. “I can’t really refuse anyway since I promised Ennoshita-san that I would help keep things under control.”

          Kuroo grins and Akaashi can’t tell if it’s his normal smile or if he really does have something planned.

          “That’s great,” he says. “Now, don’t you three have a train to catch?”

          Kuroo waves them off from the platform as they board the train before turning to leave.

          As Akaashi takes his seat next to Bokuto, and Lev takes the seat in front of them, he readies himself for dealing with two and a half hours of Bokuto’s restlessness.

          To his surprise, shortly after their departure, Bokuto was fast asleep. Deciding to take advantage of the quiet, Akaashi pulls out a book to read for the duration of the trip.

\------------------------------

          Once his friends’ train is out of sight, Kuroo doubles back to the ticket booth and buys a ticket for the next train to Miyagi. As he waits for his opportunity to board, he pulls out his phone to send a quick text.

\------------------------------

          At Karasuno, Ennoshita is helping Takeda and Suga pass out costumes when he hears the gym doors slam open.

          “Chikara!” Nishinoya exclaims as he and Asahi enter the gym carrying boxes. “Check out what I brought!”

          Already apprehensive at Nishinoya’s excited tone so early in the morning, Ennoshita turns to face him as he approaches. He drops his box at Ennoshita’s feet, bending down to open it.

          Inside are bright orange shirts, all with the words “Team Ennoshita” on them.

          “I had these made for the crew. Asahi’s has sweatshirts in it,” Nishinoya says, bouncing slightly as he waited for Ennoshita’s reaction.

          He peeks into Asahi’s box and sure enough inside were pink sweaters with the words “Ennoshita Group” on the front.

          “Oh Noya, you shouldn’t have,” Ennoshita says.

          _You_ really _shouldn’t have._ He thinks as Nishinoya pulls out a special shirt for him with the words “Director Ennoshita” on it. He really doesn’t want to see everyone walking around in shirts with his name all over them.

          Before he can stop him, Nishinoya runs off to give shirts to Takeda and Suga, as well as Kamasaki who had just entered the gym.

          Giving up, Ennoshita changes his shirt (he refuses to wear the sweatshirt).

          A few moments later, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Lev file into the gym. Ennoshita ushers Bokuto and Lev over to Takeda so they can get their costumes and go change. Ennoshita shows Akaashi the camera they are using so he can familiarize himself with it before they begin filming.

          After Akaashi assures him that he has everything under control, Ennoshita leaves the gym to check on the actors getting ready. He spots Daichi, Kiyoko, and Suga waiting outside the clubroom, which had been turned into a makeshift dressing room for the day. They’ve all changed their clothes, Daichi and Kiyoko into their costumes, and Suga into one of Nishinoya’s shirts.

          “Are you all ready to go?” he asks once he reaches them.

          Daichi nods. “We’re all ready to go whenever you are.”

          “Ready, Director!” Suga echoes, giving a small salute. “Don’t you just love these shirts Nishinoya got? We should have him get some for the team, don’t you think?”

          At that moment, Bokuto and Tanaka emerge from the clubroom. They spot Kiyoko in her costume and before Ennoshita can process what is happening, they’re both suddenly kneeling before him.

          “Please insert a scene with Kiyoko-san stepping on us!” they beg him.

          Horrified, Ennoshita immediately turns to Kiyoko.

          “I’m sorry! Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” he says, bowing in apology.

          Kiyoko waves him off, insisting it’s alright.

          Daichi, however, was furious. “I will gladly step on you instead.” He begins walking menacingly towards the pair, only to be held back by Suga grabbing the cape of his costume.

          Once Daichi has calmed down and Tanaka and Bokuto have been properly chastised, Ennoshita goes to check that everyone else is ready and out of the gym to film their first scene outside.

          He doesn’t even make it to the door before he hears someone calling him.

          “Ennoshita-san!”” Yachi shouts as she runs up to him. “Hi- Ka-“ she gasps out.

          “Yachi, calm down and tell me what’s wrong,” Ennoshita says in a reassuring tone.

          “H-Hinata and Kageyama-kun are fighting inside the clubroom!” Yachi exclaims once she catches her breath.

          Ennoshita hurries to the clubroom, where he does in fact find the odd duo in a heated argument.

          “Listen, Kageyama, this isn’t funny anymore. Just tell me where you hid them!” Hinata says.

          “I’m not telling you anything because _I’m_ not the one that took them!” Kageyama spits back.

          “Hey!” Ennoshita interrupts, gaining their attention. “What’s going on over here?”

          “Ennoshita-san!” Hinata squawks in surprise. “Kageyama-“ he falters under Kageyama’s strong glare, “ _We_ might have l- _misplaced_ our costumes.”

          Hinata must have seen something in Ennoshita’s expression because he quickly added, “They have to be around here somewhere, though. Right?” He elbows Kageyama in the side at his last word.

          “Ah! Right,” he agrees, rubbing his side.

          “We need to look for them. Please go get anyone you can find to help,” Ennoshita instructs calmly. However, on the inside he was significantly less calm.

          _This was the only day everyone was available for shooting! And the main characters have lost their costumes! What am I gonna do?_ He thinks as he hurries after them to gather help in locating the lost costumes.

\------------------------------

          Kuroo makes his way back to his and Oikawa’s hiding spot behind some bushes outside the Karasuno gym. He’s careful not to get caught with the two costumes he had sneaked off with.

          Once Kuroo had heard about Ennoshita’s next film from Kenma, he had texted the other captain the details with the suggestion that this was an opportunity for them to be the stars this time.

          “What took you so long?” Oikawa demands when he is finally back in the safety of the bush.

          “I had to wait for an opportunity to snag some costumes. That shrimp and his pal were the easiest to distract so I grabbed theirs.”

          “Okay, but how are we going to fit in those costume? Shrimpy-chan is so tiny and we’re both bigger than Tobio-chan, too,” Oikawa says.

          Kuroo runs a hand through his untamable hair.

          “Look, do you want a second chance at being a star or not?”

          “Of course I do!” Oikawa whines. “It wasn’t fair of Director-chan to trick me into helping only to give me the role of the villain! Even Iwa-chan got to be a good guy.”

          Kuroo shoves a black uniform into Oikawa’s hands. “Then put these on. They’re fairly loose costumes so even we should be able to squeeze into them.”

          Oikawa grumbles something Kuroo doesn’t catch, but changes anyway. Once they finish, their real challenge begins.

          “So, how exactly are we going to get them to let us into the movie from this point?” Oikawa asks.

          “Oh, uh, I was just thinking we’d go out there, impress Ennoshita with our acting and how good we look in these costumes. Then he’d have to let us in,” Kuroo admitted. Although, now that he said it out loud, it didn’t sound as great as he’d originally thought.

          “ _That’s_ your great plan?” Oikawa asks incredulously. “There’s no way Director-chan would go for that! He’s too-“

          “Shh!” Kuroo cuts him off, throwing a hand over his mouth. “Someone’s coming.”

          Sure enough, a moment later Akaashi emerged from around the corner of the gym followed by Karasuno’s libero and someone Kuroo only recognizes from helping out on Ennoshita’s last project. Kamasaki is his name, he thinks.

          “Keiji, I swear I heard voices coming from this direction!” Nishinoya says as they search the side of the building, getting closer to their hiding spot than Kuroo is comfortable with.

          “Please don’t call me that, Nishinoya-san,” Akaashi replies as he searches.

          “Then, Keiji-kun!” Nishinoya responds.

          From his vantage point, Kuroo can see Akaashi’s mouth form a thin line in distaste but he drops the subject, most likely knowing a losing battle when he sees one. After all, Kuroo’s seen enough similar exchanges between Akaashi and Bokuto.

          “Ah, I found suspicious people in that bush over there!” Kuroo hears Nishinoya shout.

          “Who is it? Who stole our costumes?” Kamasaki adds as they make their way over to the bush.

          Kuroo only has the chance to share a nervous look with Oikawa before the group is upon them.

          “Did you two think you would slip into filming?” Akaashi asked them, giving Kuroo an especially cold stare.

\------------------------------

          “Chikara! We found the ones that nabbed the missing costumes!”

          Ennoshita turns to the direction the voice was coming from. He spots Nishinoya by the corner of the gym, waving his arms for him to come over.

          He hurries over to Nishinoya, who leads him to the bush that the culprits are still cowering behind.

          And Ennoshita is speechless.

          Ennoshita wants to rub his eyes to make sure he is seeing straight of to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t at home having some awful dream.

          He cannot believe he is seeing Oikawa Tooru and Kuroo Tetsurou wearing the costumes they’ve stolen and resorting to hiding in bushes. They are third years and _captains_ ; Ennoshita thought they were supposed to be more mature than this. Kuroo was supposed to be in _Tokyo_ right now, what was he even doing here?

          While Ennoshita struggles to process the scene in front of him, the others begin rushing over to see the cause of the commotion.

          “Do you two even have a decent explanation for this?” Ennoshita asks, folding his arms across his chest.

          “Of course we do!” Oikawa exclaims. “Last time, you tricked me into helping by offering me a starring role and then you forced me to play a villain! Kuroo-chan and I figured it was about time we got our turn in the limelight. Even if we had to take it by force.”

          Kuroo nods along with Oikawa’s words as Akaashi and Bokuto move to stand alongside Ennoshita.

          “First of all, I didn’t trick you, I said I had the perfect role for you and you agreed to help. It just so happens that the best suited for you was that of the villain. Secondly, what on earth made you think this was going to end well?” Ennoshita says with a frown.

          “And you, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi begins, taking a step forward. “So you didn’t come to the train station today to make sure I kept an eye on Lev but so you could catch the next train and follow us to Miyagi? Exactly what kind of example do you think you are setting for Lev?” he demands.

          “Yeah, bro. It was supposed to be my turn to be in a movie and you guys are ruining it.” Bokuto adds with a pout.

          “If we start now, we should still have enough time to film everything before it gets dark.” Ennoshita says.

          He turns to Suga. “Could you watch them and make sure they don’t get into any more trouble while we’re filming?”

          Suga nods as the others disperse to finalize preparations for filming.

          Ennoshita and Akaashi help Suga escort them to the clubroom where they can change and wait out of the way.

          “Akaashi-san, can I trust you to make sure Kuroo-san is properly chastised when you get back? I want to make sure they never think of doing anything like this again.”

          “Of course.” Akaashi agrees. “I can just let Yaku-san know what happened and I’m sure he will handle it.”

          “Akaashi, you wouldn’t!” Kuroo exclaims.

          Akaashi simply ignores him and exits the clubroom. Ennoshita catches Oikawa smirking at Kuroo’s distress.

          “I don’t know what you think you’re smiling about, Oikawa-san,” he says with a smirk of his own. “I’m going to contact Iwaizumi-san.”

          Ennoshita would never admit out loud to the satisfaction he got from watching Oikawa’s face pale at his words.

          Oikawa recovers quickly however, and tries to play it cool.

          “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Iwa-chan hates it when his Sunday work days are interrupted.”

          Ennoshita ignores him and pulls out his phone to search through his contacts.

          “Wait!” Oikawa exclaims. “Please don’t! Iwa-chan will be so mad at me!”

          “You should have thought of that before doing something like this,” Ennoshita replies as he types out a quick message to Iwaizumi.

          _**TO: Iwaizumi Did you lose something by any chance?** _

          A few minutes later, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

          ** _FROM: Iwaizumi I’ll come fetch him._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm really glad I was able to continue this series, and I worked really hard to complete this in time for Ennoshita Week on tumblr :)
> 
> Noya's shirts were based off this post in case anyone was wondering:  
> http://victoriel.tumblr.com/post/88161493875/futaba-chi-haikyuu-jump-next-2014-bonus
> 
> Also I'm bad at titles so I just decided to stick with the alliteration thing I had going from the first work


End file.
